galaxyfarawayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Desaevio
Darth Desaevio is one of the more prominent members of the Sith Order. Known for his colossal size, and his heavy armor. Personality/Appearance Desaevio is very large, and muscular, although not the fastest. His head is shaven, except for a long braid at the back of his head that usually hangs over his shoulder. His face his massively scarred. Instead of the usual Sith attire, he sports a deep red cloak to cover himself. Below, lays a mass of thick armor. Most of his body is heavily armored. He also wears a mask, that has three eye slots in it that glow, giving him a demonic look. There are two sides to his personality. The first one is noble. He speaks elegantly, is cunning, and powerful. The second one, is when he is angered. Completely losing control, he does not hesitate to kill, he is suicidal, he bellows, and becomes an unstoppable force. He is very quick to anger. History Born on Mandalore as Vasto Zythor, he was brought up in a noble family. He had a decent childhood, except for the unusual powers him and his family began noticing. Trying to ignore the powers, he bottled them up, and went on with his life. In his late teens he started to notice his powers would spark again, whenever he grew angry, whenever he lost control. This in turn, made him bottle up his anger. As an adult, he grew large. He ended up joining the military; a man his size, would thrive in that field. On the battlefield he was a master at hand-to-hand combat, and excelled at command. He started off as a normal shock-trooper but eventually rose through the ranks to become a General. Here, he commanded for a few years until his powers started to emerge once again along with his anger. Due to a few of his soldiers incompetence, he entered into a rage and slew them. This act cost him his rank, and his freedom. Behind bars, Vasto's anger boiled. Losing his career, his uncontrollable anger, and his confusion began taking a significant toll on him. He truly had no control now. But it was here, that he started realizing his powers for what they were: the Force. He began disciplining himself, often training with the force in his cell everyday in secret. He learned the relation between his rage and the Force and used his anger to his advantage, as his fuel source. It was here that he met Darth Sidious. The Sith felt Vasto's power, and often came to Mandalore to see him, and to offer guidance while he was behind bars. This period did not last long, however. Soon, Vasto became impatient, and yearned to journey outside of his cell, and to use his powers with free reign. Sidious told him that he now had the power to free himself, should he escape, that he should meet him on Coruscant to learn more of the Force. Leaving him with that ultimatum, Vasto decided to escape from the prison. Killing many guards, he did eventually escape, and caught a freighter to Coruscant. Meeting Sidious, the old man informed Vasto of his own intentions. He would train Vasto as a Sith, as long as he not let his presence be known to other Sith or the Jedi. Agreeing to Sidious's terms, he became his apprentice at the age of 27. The next few years he devoted to training his Force powers, and learning the art of lightsaber combat. Learning more and more of the darkside of the Force began twisting his mind, until he was truly a Sith. Harnessing his anger for attacks, preying upon innocents, and doing what he pleased. Vasto cast aside his old name, and adopted Darth Desaevio has his new name, meaning 'rage'. Sidious now left him on his own, but instructed him to go to Tatooine, and hideout there. He stayed there for a few years, doing jobs for the Hutts, and honing his skills, becoming more powerful. The day he received a message from Sidious to leave Tatooine was The Slaughter on Geonosis. The Sith dubbed it The Sundering, where they abandoned the Rule of Two. It was now time to reveal himself to the Galaxy. The past few months, he has been tracking and killing force-users.